One Surprise After Another
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity
Summary: After a heart-shattering break-up, Pan is literally left out in the rain. But when a hero in disguise rescues her, old feelings arise. Will love bloom between the two? (complete T/P, but READ THE NOTE!)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey all! Look, I'm really sorry about having not updated anything recently, but I've had a lot of work and studying to do. But hey, this is finals week, which means that Thursday is my last day, so I'll have plenty of time to work. I just whipped this up when I was in detention. Hey, what else was I gonna do in there?  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Aki -- no wait, I changed my mind. They DO belong to me! See? ::holds up signed papers, grinning::  
[Goku] Ka...  
::bewildered::  
[Goku] Me...  
Huh?  
[Goku] Ha...  
::turns around::  
[Goku] Me...  
::eyes widen in fear:: Oh no!  
[Goku] HA!!!!!! ::lets loose the blast::  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOO...! ::watches in horror as her papers are disintegrated::  
[Goku] ::smirks, looking very Vegeta-ish::  
::crumbles to the ground:: No... my papers... ::glares at Goku:: You'll pay for this!  
[Goku] Oh yeah, what're you gonna do to me?  
... ::evil grin:: ::gets up and calmly begins to walk off:: Tell Chi-Chi not to cook for you for a month.  
[Goku] ::screams, running after her:: Nonononononononononono, PLEASE don't...  
  
  
  
  
One Surprise After Another  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It was pouring. Droplets of water dripped onto her from the leaky bridge above. She twilled her umbrella impatiently. She waited, and waited... and waited...  
  
Suddenly, she caught sight of him. Dropping her only possession, she dashed out to greet him in the freezing rain, throwing herself into his arms. His umbrella as well as his tall, tanned, muscular frame sheltered her. She hugged him fiercely, feeling safe at last. "I was afraid something had happened to you on the way here. I've been waiting a long time..."  
  
He held her stiffly with one arm, nodding. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came.  
The girl looked up at him, curiosity in her eyes. "So... what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone, and make me come out in this weather?"  
  
He laid a hand on each of her shoulders, pushing her away and holding her at arm's length. His normally cheerful brown eyes now trailed to the ground, full of... shame?  
  
"Look, I -- " He sighed.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked, concerned. She raised a hand to stroke his cheek, but he flinched and turned his head away.  
  
Her eyes widened in fear. She took a step back, making him let go of her completely. "You're not..."  
  
"Pan, I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat. All she could do was stare at him.  
  
He shoved his left hand in his pocket after brushing a stray strand of dark hair behind his ear, and lowering his voice, stated, "It's just that it hasn't been working out lately. I mean, we hardly ever get to be together anyway, and when we do, we usually get in a fight, and..." He looked directly at her. "...And I've met someone else."  
  
Her mouth gaped open. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she said, "But... but... I love you..."  
  
He shifted his feet. "Listen, Pan, I have to go. I'm sorry, okay? Really, I am." He turned his back to her. "I'll see you around."  
  
She gazed after his retreated figure. Only able to watch as he ran from her. Ran out of her life.  
  
Then, without warning, the dam finally broke. The tears that had been threatening to fall since he first began to speak now cascaded down her cheeks, mixing in with the rain that was already drenching her body. 'The pain... it hurts... oh Kami, this hurts so much...' She crumbled to the ground, sobbing, her cries drowned out by the loud thunder. She pounded hard on the wet pavement with her fists, screaming. The pain in her heart was too much to bear. It had completely overwhelmed her. When her energy was finally spent, she just curled up in a ball, holding herself as the harsh rain beat down on her tired body and the brilliant lightning flashed overhead. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was a pair of very intense blue eyes staring into her own dark ones. Then unconsciousness took her prisoner.  
  
***  
  
Well, what'd you think? And no, for any of you who are wondering, her boyfriend is NOT Ubuu. Just clearing that up. He's actually in GT, someday you might see him. But anyway, leave a review, telling me if I should continue this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, I know, it didn't seem like much before. I mean, just a sob chapter right? No good stuff... oh well, that's going to change soon. But, to keep you guessing as to what's next, here's chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I don't -- I mean I DO own Dragon Ball GT. ::throws a piece of steak in Goku's direction before he can attack::  
  
  
  
One Surprise After Another  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
'Warm... mmm... so warm... but, where am I?'  
  
Her eyes opened and focused upon a face in front of hers. She screamed.  
  
"Whoa, Pan, it's just me!"  
  
Quieted by the familiar voice, she risked a peek. "...Trunks?"  
  
He grinned impishly at her. "Hi."  
  
Sitting up and glancing about at her surroundings, she asked, "Are we at Capsule Corporation?"  
  
"Nah, it's just a little winter house where I like to go to, you know, get away from the world," he replied.  
  
Pan snorted. "Yeah, if by 'the world,' you mean 'the press.'"  
  
"Cute, Pan, really." He shrugged. "Well, they run it, don't they? I mean, where would today's busy idiot be without the 'National Inquirer?'"  
  
"Hmmm... good point."  
  
"'Welcome... to the Real World,'" Trunks said mysteriously.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "MUST you quote that movie? I mean, come on, it came out years ago."  
  
"Oh, shut up. You loved The Matrix too, and you know it." He stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Sweatdropping, she countered with, "Oh yeah? Well, at least I know when to quit," and tugged at his ear.  
  
"Ow! Hey!"  
  
She giggled.  
  
Removing her fingers from his reddened ear, Trunks pushed her down until she was on her back, head against the pillows. "Can we be serious for a moment?"  
  
"I... guess so," she sighed, knowing what was coming. The fire in the hearth across the room crackled.  
  
His lavender locks fell into his eyes as Trunks reached to the table at right and picked up a cold, wet compress. "So..." He laid it gently on her hot forehead, "what we you doing out there in the rain? Alone?"  
  
She was silent.  
  
At receiving no response, Trunks continued. "When I found you, you were facedown in the street, soaked to the bone, barely conscious." He brushed a few stray hairs off the side of her face. "What happened?"  
  
A looked of pain crossed her face for a split second as she averted her gaze. Her normal, fiery personality had been replaced by one that was cold and empty.  
  
"Is this really necessary?"  
  
"Yes." He was firm. There was no way she was going to be able to change his mind about this. Damn it. She groaned.  
  
"Please, Pan..." he said gently. "Tell me. I won't a soul, I promise."  
  
She looked conflicted.  
  
He gave her a dazzling smile. "Come on, aren't I your best friend?"  
  
She melted. Now there was no hope of keeping it to herself. "All right, all right, already! Enough with the guilt trip. Sheesh. *sigh*"  
  
"Well then?"  
  
She sat up, and removed the compress. Slowly, as if unsure of her words, she began to relate the events: "It happened earlier today. My boyfriend called, saying he had something important to tell me, and that it couldn't wait until tomorrow. So he finally convinced me to go out and meet him. So I went and I waited for a long time, and when he finally came, I was so happy. I mean, I was worried that he'd gotten hurt or something on the way..." She trailed off.  
  
"...And?"  
  
"And... well... turns out, he... he..." A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"What did he do? He --" His eyes widened. "He didn't rape you, did he?"  
  
"What? No! No, of course not. But he-- he said he wanted to break up..."  
  
"Oh, Pan..." He looked at her with sympathy and understanding as he took the pale girl into his arms. As she cried uncontrollably into his cozy, flannel shirt, the ache tore at her heart. The feeling of abandonment. Of being completely and utterly alone.  
  
"It wasn't only that," she whimpered, "but it was because he found someone else..."  
  
"Shhhh... shhh... Pan..." Trunks stroked her hair, marveling at the ex's stupidity. 'Kami, if I had been there, I would have beat him to a bloody pulp,' he thought murderously. 'How dare he hurt my Pan... wait a second, MY Pan? Where did THAT come from?'  
  
After several minutes of being held, Pan's sobs quieted down to the point that she was only trembling, and then finally was still. "Oh, Trunks..." she whispered listlessly. "Is there no one who loves me...?"  
  
"Pan... don't think like that. There are plenty of people who love you."  
  
"Yes, but... not the way I want to be..."  
  
He hugged her tighter.  
  
A few moments later, without warning, Pan pulled away, looking up at him. "Trunks...?"  
  
He looked back down at her curiously. "Hm?"  
  
Gently, she reached up and, taking up face in her hands, looked into his sky blue eyes one last time before leaning up and kissing him.  
  
  
******  
  
Whoa, now did he have that coming or what? Eheh, review now! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here ya go, chapter 3. I know, eheh, not much of an author's note, but... uh... oh well. ::Son grin:: Oh, and warning: this is gonna be a little, um, short. Sorry. The next one'll be longer, I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: ::shakily:: D--Dr--Dragon B--Ball Z is n--not m--mine...  
[Goku] ::pops up:: HI!  
::screams:: ::faints::  
[Goku] ::looks down at her:: O.O? ::looks at audience:: Don't worry, she'll be fine once I get some Pepsi One in her. ::brings hand up to chin in thought:: Unless, of course, I could get Trunks to come out here...  
::jumps up:: TRUNKS?! WHERE?! ::looks around frantically, drooling::  
[Goku] ::eyes her cautiously:: Man, talk about obsessed... ::sweatdrops::  
  
  
  
One Surprise After Another  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The frail body of a young girl shook, her hair matted against her forehead and by the rain.  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek as she thought back to the events that had occurred only a few minutes before...  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
Trunks pulled away unexpectedly. "Pan, what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
She froze, eyes widening. Stuttering, she managed, "I--I mean, I was just..."  
  
"Pan, you're seventeen years old! What do you think you're doing, kissing me like that? If anyone ever finds out about this, we'll both be in trouble! And where do you get off, kissing someone fourteen years older than you? How do you even know if I feel the same way? Plus, you just broke up with your boyfriend! I mean, what the hell is that..."  
  
Trunks went on, not even noticing that Pan's dark eyes were filling with tears. Slowly, she got up and, backing away, dragged herself to the door of the cabin, opened it, and closed it behind her. She took off.  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Her last hope was gone. 'If he only knew... I wasn't so upset about being dumped, just that I'd be all alone again...'  
  
She landed, completely wiped out by the energy she had spent battling the winds during flight.  
  
'I can't take this anymore...'  
  
***  
  
Blue eyes blinked as Trunks came to the realization that he was alone in the room. "...Pan?" He walked around, checking each room to see if she was there. "Pan? Where are you?"  
  
He stopped, hand flying over his mouth. "Oh no... what have I done..." He grabbed his coat.  
  
***  
  
She walked along the road, not caring where she was going. Only the thought that she was all alone and always would be was present in her mind. "Trunks..." she whispered. "Oh, Kami... why can't I just be happy for once in my life..."  
  
She suddenly tripped over a rock. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.  
  
***  
  
Trunks searched frantically for her ki, knowing that she couldn't have gotten too far in this storm. The winds were so harsh that even Trunks couldn't fly straight. He wiped a few strands of lilac colored hair from his eyes, as he squinted through the rain. 'Grrrr... where is she? Damn it! I'm such an idiot, how could I do that to her? And after what happened? And she doesn't even know that I--'   
  
His thoughts were cut short as he caught sight of her. She was walking along the edge of a road, holding herself tightly. She seemed oblivious to the fact the road was situated on a ledge. He saw her trip over something and, teetering, begin to fall over the verge.   
  
"No, PAN!"  
  
******  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFHANGER! Hehe, literally. Review! ^_~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:: ...Really, I didn't WANT to leave you hanging like that! ::dodges random fruits:: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay? ::watches as the audience stops and shrugs, then turns around to leave:: Sorry you're all such dopes! Ha-ha! ::screams and runs as the readers start chasing after her again::  
  
Disclaimer: *ahem* One again, I must admit to the fact that Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are not mine. ::looks around suspiciously:: Okay, I think this time I can get away wi-- ::eyes widen in horror as Chi-Chi pops up, wielding her frying pan:: Eheheheh... I--I mean, get away with eating a piece of chocolate! ::smiles innocently, holding it up:: Hmm? ::suddenly realizes her hand is empty:: HEY! ::glares at Goku as he huddles in a corner, scarfing the swiped chocolate::  
  
  
  
One Surprise After Another  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
'This is it... maybe now the pain will fade...'  
  
She felt warm arms enveloping her. "No..." she protested weakly, not even bothering to open her eyes. "Go away... leave me alone... like everyone else does..."  
  
Trunks cradled her against his body. Gently, pressed his lips against her forehead, and murmured, "No, Pan, I won't do that again. I did it once, and I've regretted it since. I swear, I'll make it up to you. ...Somehow..."  
  
Literally throwing caution to the wind, Trunks powered up and blasted off from the ground, journeying back to his little winter house, hoping that he'd get some answers this time.  
  
******  
  
Pan once again woke to the calming warmth of Trunks's winter cabin. 'Oh no,' she groaned inwardly as she sat up.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
Trunks came over and sat down on the bed next to her. "Pan..."  
  
She looked away.  
  
He picked up her hand, an action which surprised her and caused her to turn her head back to him.  
  
He held it against his cheek, cradling it. "Pan, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overreact. I just..." He sighed. "Pan, how do you feel about me? Really?"  
  
She stammered, trying to find a way to answer him. "I--I-- Trunks, I--"  
"Did that kiss mean something...?"  
  
She nodded guiltily, a light blush gracing her cheeks.  
  
"I figured as much. I know it's not right, but I've always admired you from afar, because I knew it wasn't right. I guess when you kissed me, it just completely took me by surprise. I couldn't even rationalize that you could ever feel that way about me." He gently kissed her palm.  
  
Pan watched him in awe, whispering, "Kami, if this is a dream, please don't ever let me wake up..."  
  
Trunks smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Pan, it's not, this is real."  
  
"How can it be? I mean--"  
  
Trunks hushed her by leaning forward and gently planting a kiss on her lips.  
  
She froze, taken aback, but quickly gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands came to rest at her waist.  
  
They both pulled away, the blush having returned to Pan's face. That had to have been the most romantic moment of her entire life.  
  
"Believe me yet?" Trunks asked.  
  
She chuckled. "Yes, but if I find out this was a dare, I'm gonna have to knock you around the block."  
  
He poked her stomach, and she giggled. "I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
She sighed happily and hugged him. "Gosh, this day has just been one surprise after another, huh?"  
  
"It sure has, Pan. It sure has."  
  
******  
  
  
Well, that's it. Kinda short, the whole story in general, I mean, but you know... Hey, don't worry. I've got other stuff cooking. Well, review and tell me what you think! Ja ne! ^^ 


End file.
